


Stolen Kiss

by summerbutterfly



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Free! Kink Meme, Gen, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, Haruka and the complexities of attachment.  A kink meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme round three prompt: _RinHaru-Sleepovers: When they're kids, Rin steals a kiss from Haru during a sleepover. When they're seventeen they patch up their friendship, and end up having a sleepover again, during which Rin manages to steal another kiss._
> 
> Now with some tweaks and typo editing.

There was something about tournaments that made him edgy. Maybe it was being around all the additional people- all the tension that came with so many athletes in one place, hyped up on adrenaline. Or maybe it was just how much everything _mattered_ \- how much the number posted next to your name could make or break your entire season in less than a minute. Or maybe it was just because tournaments reminded him too much of elementary school. Of Haru. Of all the things he'd been trying for years to forget. Rin didn't know, but he knew that, despite the lateness of the hour, he couldn't sleep. And as he stood looking down at the natatorium from the top of the hill, he knew he was in for a long night.

It wasn't that it was unusual for him to be tense. Residual nervous energy was something he was long familiar with. Most times, he embraced it, let it drive him as he raced. But this nervous energy wasn't the kind meant for racing, and even if it were, it didn't matter. The 100m finals were over, and there was no relay for him in the morning. Just nationals two weeks from today, which was great but not what he wanted. 

With a heavy sigh, Rin leaned against the rail. 

The surface of the pool below flickered and shimmered, reflecting the glow of the florescent lights. Tomorrow, in that water, Samezuka and Iwatobi would swim their relays. Tomorrow, his old team would know that feeling- the one that could only come when four people worked together. Tomorrow, he would stand to the side and watch them compete.

Tomorrow, he would watch them all move on while he stayed behind.

"Rin?"

Startled, Rin spun around. His eyes widened as Haru came into view.

"Haru!" he exclaimed. "What the hell, you scared me." 

"Sorry," Haru said. "I've been calling to you since halfway up the stairs, so I thought you heard me." Haru tilted his head. "You okay?"

"Fine. Just..." Rin looked away, not wanting to meet Haru's eyes. "Just up. What are you doing here?"

"Same. Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come admire the view." Haru looked down at the pristine water, a soft smile on his lips. "This is a great pool. Fast. It felt amazing warming up today."

"Yeah," Rin muttered. "Amazing."

Silence fell. Haru walked to the railing. Rin stayed where he was, unnerved and yet calmed by Haru's presence. The part of him that resented everything Haru stood for wanted to walk away. Leave. But the part of him that was hurting, the part that was filled with loneliness, longed to stay because if anyone understood the energy feeding the conflict inside him, it was Haru. 

"Hey," Haru said at length.

"Hey what?" Rin asked. 

"There's a place called All-Night Sushi the next block over that has really good mackerel. You wanna get some with me?"

Rin stared at Haru for a long moment. "I hate mackerel," he said. "Can I get something else?"

"Probably." Haru turned for the stairs. "I'm sure they have tuna. Or squid. Or whatever." 

"Then, uh...sure." Rin gestured for Haru to lead. "Let's go eat." 

***

"We did it! We really did it!" Twelve-year-old Rin threw his arm around Haru's shoulders, laughing delightedly as the crowd cheered. "We won, Nanase!"

"We did," Makoto said running up. "We really did, can you believe it?"

"We have to celebrate." Nagisa flung himself onto Haru's other shoulder, grinning from ear to ear as he completed the circle. "Especially because Rin-chan is leaving tomorrow. We can't let him leave without celebrating our victory!" 

"I bet we can go to my house," Makoto said. "My parents won't mind. They like it when I bring friends home. Maybe they'll even let us have a sleepover!"

"Yay, sleepover!" In his excitement, Nagisa jumped in the air, almost knocking Haru over. "Sleepover, sleepover!"

"You might want let Makoto ask before you get too excited," Haru admonished. "We don't have permission do do anything yet, so there's no point acting crazy." 

"Well, I can go ask right now and see, but I'm sure it won't be a problem. Be right back!"

Makoto hurried away. And Nagisa, who had just spotted his mom and sisters, bounded off in the opposite direction still chanting, "sleepover, sleepover!" as he ran up to them. 

Left alone with Haru, Rin grinned. "What did you think of my sight, Nanase?"

"It was okay," Haru said.

"Okay? It was totally cool." Rin locked his arm around Haru's neck and rumpled his hair. "Admit it was cool!"

"Okay, fine. It was cool." Haru pushed Rin's hands away. "Stop messing with my hair."

"Stop pretending you didn't have fun!"

"Who said I was pretending?" 

"What? You are so..." 

Rin was interrupted by the return of Makoto and the triumphant news that Makoto's parents had okayed the sleepover. 

High on victory and post-race adrenaline, Rin couldn't help but beam. "I gotta run home first, is that okay?"

"Sure. Do you want us to meet you halfway?"

"No, I got it. I'm just going to get a toothbrush and some pajamas. It won't take me long."

"Okay. I'll head back with Haru, then, and we'll see you."

"Sounds good!" 

With a wave, Rin left Haru in Makoto's capable hands and sped off to get his clothes. This was going to be the best sleepover ever.

****  
All-Night Sushi was packed. They got the last empty seats in the back corner of the room, and had to fight their way through many a tipsy reveler to get there. Apparently, Haru had neglected to notice the restaurant's varied and extensive sake menu, which explained the revelry, but not the woman old enough to be Rin's mother that pinched his ass when he stood up to grab a plate off the conveyor belt. Rin blushed so hard Haru actually asked if he was okay, which only made Rin blush harder.

"Fine, just...handsy." Rin waved vaguely over his shoulder. "Probably drunk. No big deal."

They ate their food in relative silence, though it was so loud, it would have been difficult to talk anyway. And when they finished, they paid separately and headed back toward the door. By then, the crowd had swelled even more, and on their way there, they were stopped by a very giggly university girl who asked Haru to take a picture with her. Much to Rin's surprise, Haru agreed, and Rin's jaw dropped when he also let her peck him on the cheek. And judging by the way she was looking at him, she probably would have moved in for something more if Rin hadn't grabbed Haru by the sleeve and dragged him out the door and into to the street. 

Outside, Rin eyed Haru, scandalized.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"What was what?" Haru asked.

"Letting yourself get kissed by strangers?"

"She wasn't a stranger. She was the back-up timer for lane 6 at the tournament. I talked to her earlier." 

"So? That doesn't make it _okay_ , Haru. She stole a kiss!" 

"Oh come on. Like _you've_ never stolen kisses from people...RinRin." 

Rin stopped. Mouth open, he stared at Haru.

Haru smirked, and tucked his hands into his pockets. "What, you think I don't remember? I remember. How could I forget?"

Rin's cheeks went red. "I...I didn't do it on purpose," he stammered. "I...it just...you were there...and I was there and..."

"And what? It was an accident?"

"Y...yes!" It was lame. Rin knew it, but he was too flustered to think of anything better, and Haru appeared to be amused by the whole thing, which only made matters worse.

"It was a very purposeful accident," Haru noted.

"Sh...shut up," Rin stuttered, and Haru chuckled. 

****  
Makoto's parents bought them pizza. And pitched a tent for them in the back yard. There was a even a fire pit, and marshmallows, and Nagisa seemed to know every ghost story under the sun. While they ate, he relayed them one by one, embellishing here and there to make them scarier.

The three of them listened, enraptured and delighted. Even Makoto, who was probably more scared than let on, did a good job of hiding it, and it was well past midnight before they even thought about sleeping. 

When they finally did, though, Rin found himself curled up next to Haru. 

"Hey," Haru whispered.

Rin yawned and rolled in Haru's direction. "Hey what?" 

"You awake?"

"Uh...yeah?" 

"Ok." Haru paused, deep blue eyes sliding away to look at the ground. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." 

"Are you...are you still planning on leaving tomorrow?"

Surprised, Rin raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Why?"

"I dunno, Just curious, I guess." Haru's fingers gripped the edge of his blanket. "I thought...I thought maybe you wouldn't." 

"You almost sound like you're gonna miss me, Nanase..."

"No!" Haru frowned deeply. "It's just...you were really excited today. And I wondered if that changed your mind."

"Eh. Not really. I mean, I went through a lot to get into this school so I can't just not go. Not after I've already decided."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Okay then."

Haru turned away. Surprised, Rin stared at his back for several long moments, unsure why the abrupt end to the conversation was making him feel so put-out. It wasn't like Haru had ever been all that good at expressing himself. So it should have come as no surprise that he would ask such personal questions and then act as if nothing had happened. Still, Rin felt like he needed more closure, so he scooted closer, resting his chin on Haru's shoulder as he leaned against Haru's back. 

"Hey, Haru?" he murmured. 

"What?"

Rin licked his lips. Without thinking, he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Haru's cheek. "Good night."

Haru said nothing. Didn't respond, didn't twitch, just remained where he was. Rin waited, still tucked up close, but Haru refused to even acknowledge him or say good night in return. Heart heavy, Rin pulled back.

He spent the rest of that night with his knees tucked into his chest wondering what Haru was thinking.

***  
It turned out Samezuka and Iwatobi were staying in the same hotel, so he and Haru walked back together. And as Haru was dropping him off at his room, things went from simply uncomfortable to downright awkward. Because somehow, somewhere, Rin had dropped his room key.

"Shit," Rin muttered. "Shit, shit, _shit_."

"You have no idea where you lost it?" Haru was checking the ground, walking back up the hallway toward the elevator as Rin shook his head.

"No idea," he sighed. "It could have been anywhere. Back at the pool, somewhere on the sidewalk." He let his forehead thunk against the wall. "I'm such an idiot." 

"Where's your roommate? Is he around?"

"No. Mikoshiba took the team out to some all-ages night club to celebrate our nationals qualifications. I'm pretty sure Nitori went with them."

"Hmmm." Haru studied him with an unreadable expression. "Well, if that's the case, then I guess you could just come upstairs with me until he gets back." 

"And do what?"

"I dunno. Nap? Stay? It's getting pretty late." 

"What about Makoto?" 

"What _about_ Makoto? Makoto's probably asleep, but even if he's not, it's not like he doesn't know you." 

"Haru..." Rin tried, but his words fell on deaf ears. Haru was already halfway back to the elevators, seemingly operating under the assumption that Rin was going to follow.

Having no other choice, Rin did. 

They went the two floors up to Haru's room. And when Haru slid his key in the lock, the click seemed exceptionally loud. 

Or maybe it was just Rin's suddenly hypersensitive nerves.

"There's no light switch on the wall, so watch your step," Haru informed him. "Also, I think Makoto really is asleep so keep it down."

"Yeah. Thanks," Rin murmured. "I'm pretty sure I could have figured that out for my... _OW. Shit_." Rin cursed as his foot collided with something sharp. "Dammitdammitsonofa...."

"Shhh," Haru hissed. 

Rin shushed. And sure enough, when the door closed, he could hear the deep, even rhythm of Makoto's breathing. He waited a few seconds to let his eyes adjust to the dark and then, hands out in front of him, he made his way over to the bed. Misjudging the distance, he tripped again and fell over the end, landing half on Haru. 

"Watch it," Haru growled, squirming.

"Sorry," Rin murmured. He lifted himself back up. Haru moved to give him more room, and once he was on the bed and settled, they divvied up the covers and curled up, facing away from one another. Rin heard Haru sigh. And as the silence deepened, Rin realized he was no closer to feeling relaxed that he was before. If anything, being in a room with Makoto and Haru made it worse. 

With a sigh of his own, he tucked his arm under the pillow.

"What's wrong?" Haru's whisper was closer than Rin expected it to be and, when he glanced over his shoulder, he saw that was due to Haru being almost directly behind him.

"Nothing," he said. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" 

Rin felt something brush the edge of his hip. And something press into the center of his back. Startled, he turned more in an attempt to get a better look at what Haru was doing.

He was met with the piercing gaze of Haru's wide, blue eyes.

Something strange twisted in Rin's stomach. "I'm sure." he whispered. "Why are you---?"

"You smell like chlorine," Haru murmured. "It's comforting." 

"Haru, that's kind of weird."

"Is it? Sorry." Haru's nose brushed the back of Rin's neck. "By the way, did you really quit swimming in middle school after we raced?" 

Caught off-guard by the question, Rin had to compose himself before he could reply. "I...for like a month," he admitted. "But I couldn't quit forever because I was on a scholarship. If I quit swimming, I couldn't go to school."

"So you kept training?"

"Yeah. For what it was worth."

"Good." Haru's breath tickled the soft hairs at Rin's nape. "I'm glad you didn't give up."

"No. I didn't." Rin paused. "You did, though." 

"What?"

"You quit. Speedo Glasses- I mean, Rei told me."

"Oh." Haru shifted. "Yeah. I did. Right after I saw you." 

"I wish you hadn't," Rin said. "You're so good, Haru. All I've ever wanted to be is as good as you. Imagine where you could be now if you hadn't stopped."

"You know I don't care about that." Something cold crept into Haru's voice. "And if you ask me, you care too much about those things and that's what's hurting you." 

"I _have_ to care. This is my dream. This is all I _have_."

"This is _not_ all you have!" Rin suddenly found himself shoved on his back, Haru's palms pinning him to the bed. "If swimming was all you had, none of us would bother looking out for you. Nagisa wouldn't mention your name every five minutes! Makoto wouldn't ask Kou how you're doing all the time! And I..." Haru's lips pressed into a thin line. "...I wouldn't miss you the way I do, okay?" 

Rin froze. Of all the things he ever expected to hear from Nanase Haruka, _I miss you_ wasn't one of them.

"W..what?" he managed.

"I said, I miss you." Haru sat back and brushed the hair from his eyes. "I miss swimming with you. I miss...I miss being your friend."

"Haru..." Rin pushed himself up. His throat felt tight and his chest hurt, but he was not about to let this go. "I...are you serious?"

"Yes." 

They stared at each other.

"Really serious?" Rin asked.

"Oh good god," Haru muttered, and Rin had only a second to breathe before Haru leaned in and kissed him.

Shocked, Rin fell back. Haru followed, lips locked on Rin's, hands coming up to cup Rin's face. Rin made a small noise, and grabbed Haru's wrists, but he didn't push Haru away. If anything, he pulled him closer, kissed him deeper. 

And when they both finally let go, Rin was trembling.

"What are you doing?" Rin whispered.

"I don't know," Haru said. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it kinda does...." 

Haru's mouth came back before Rin could finish, warm and soft, and this time with tongue.  
Rin let his grip on Haru's wrists go slack.

He closed his eyes. 

They kissed for a while, or at least it seemed that way. Rin wasn't sure just how long it had actually been, but he was enjoying himself, so it hardly mattered. Sure, it wasn't perfect. They'd bumped teeth a couple times and Haru had gone to kiss his neck and wound up almost elbowing Rin's nose, but all things considered, he was okay with this.

It certainly beat talking. 

"You should take off your shirt," Haru whispered. He'd gotten the hang of the neck-kissing thing and Rin was _really_ enjoying that, so he was a little annoyed when Haru started tugging at his clothes.

"You see me shirtless all the time," Rin said. "Why can't I just leave it on?" 

Sighing, Haru drew back. He detangled his fingers from Rin's hair, and grabbed the hem of Rin's shirt, and pushed it up high enough to press a wet kiss to Rin's nipple.

Rin's gasp was audible.

"That's why," Haru murmured. 

Shivering, Rin held still as Haru pulled his shirt all the way off. Presumably, it landed somewhere on the floor and not on Makoto, but Rin didn't care because Haru was kissing across his chest, murmuring happily as he went from nipple to nipple with wet flicks of his tongue. 

"How...how did..." Rin tried to speak, but he was reeling. Rigorous training hadn't much allowed him time for extensive sexual exploration, so he'd never actually realized nipples worked this way. 

"Do you remember Zaki-chan?" Haru asked.

"Yeah," Rin said.

"She mentioned once how cute it was that you were so sensitive. And I thought, maybe being sensitive inside would make you sensitive outside, too."

"You...wait, what?" It was such Haru logic that it almost pulled Rin out of the moment. But then Haru's thigh shifted between Rin's legs and the part of his body that he _was_ familiar with liked that very, _very_ much.

"It makes total sense," Haru assured him. "And I'm right, so don't argue."

"Nnngh, Haru." There was no way Haru couldn't feel him. They were way too close, and Rin was way too turned on. "Just...slow down for a minute okay?"

"No." Haru stared him down, eyes more serious than Rin had ever seen them. "I'm tired of you hiding from me, Rin. I'm tired of missing you. I told you the truth when I said I want you back, so please." His hands skated up Rin's sides. "Be with me here and now with nothing in between us."

For the second time that night, Rin's throat felt dry enough to crack. He looked up at Haru, his chest rising and and falling, his heart racing. This was too much. It was too overwhelming and he just wasn't ready for what Haru was asking. 

"I'll be with you. No hiding, just..." Rin glanced self-consciously at his bare abdomen. "...can I keep the rest of my clothes on? Please? For now? I...I'm not ready." 

Haru went eerily still. And then he began to cough.

Wait, no. Not cough. Laugh. Haru was _laughing_.

"Hey," Rin mumbled. 

"Sorry, sorry," Haru wheezed. "I just...you thought...Wow that's not at all what I meant. Of course you can keep your clothes on." 

"Um, thanks. Can you stop laughing?"

"Yes. Sorry." Haru slid off of him. Rin pulled the sheet up to cover himself, and Haru curled himself into Rin's side, nuzzling into Rin's neck. "That was just really cute. I couldn't help it."

"I'm not cute," Rin muttered, though he couldn't deny that he kind of liked it when Haru nuzzled closer and draped a protective arm across his chest. 

"But you still smell like chlorine," Haru murmured. 

"Occupational hazard." Rin leaned in to Haru's embrace. And then, for the sake of nostalgia, he tucked his chin and kissed Haru on the cheek.

This time, Haru didn't pull away, and when Rin said, "Good night, Nanase," Haru replied with, "Good night, Rinrin."

He slept better than he had in weeks.


End file.
